The Leaf That Never Wilts
by Naruto Warpaint
Summary: At an early age Naruko suffers a traumatic experience which causes her to develop a connection with The Green. See how Naruko handles the ninja world with the full power of The Green on her side. Not a Mokuton story. Modeled after Poison Ivy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I'm back with a new story. FINALLY. Lost interest in my other story. It was rushed and I didn't really think it through. I'm hoping i do a better job with this story this time around.**

**This is a female Naruto fic in which she gains powers just like Poison Ivy. She does not have Mokuton. She does not manipulate two types of chakra to create her abilities. Things will be explained when they come up.**

**I do not own Naruto or Poison Ivy or anything from DC Comics.**

**Jutsu**

"talking"

"_thoughts_"

"**Demonic talking**"

**The Leaf That Never Wilts.**

Chapter 1 "The Green"

Many years after the last great shinobi war, Konoha was enjoying a time of peace. All through the bustling town were children running up and down the streets playing games with each other. In the business district of town, the shop owners enjoyed a steady flow of customers foreign and domestic. Most of Konoha were carefree in the recent years due to the leadership of their Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. The Sandaime fought for peace in his long years and survived many wars from the past to do so. To him, the safety and well-being of his villagers was the most important thing in the world. Even more important then his own well-being.

Currently the Hokage was standing outside his office on a balcony overlooking the village from a distance. He could see his village enjoying the happiest/safest period in its history. Even so, he still couldn't help think it wasn't enough. And for one certain villager it wasn't.

Naruko Uzumaki was a 6 year old orphan. She didn't have many friends, except for the people at Ichirakus. Ayame was like a big sister to her and her best friend. The hokage on occasion would stop buy and say hello to her and take her out for lunch, which made her very happy. Not having friends her own age made her life very lonely. Most of her time was spent in nearby forests talking to the plant life and tending to flower beds. She had tried to make friends before, but any time she would get close to kids her age at a park, some grown-up would scowl at her and tell her to stay away from their children. Any young child would be hurt by this, so eventually she gave up trying to make friends. Deciding it was better to be alone then to be on the receiving end of all the hateful glares she knew to well.

One day a year was always worse then the others. Ironically, a day or celebration for the village was the one day her life was truly in danger. Her birthday, Oct. 10. While the village was remembering the sacrifice of their 4th Hokage, with a day long celebration bathed in lights and festivities, Naruko was trying to avoid drunk villagers and ninja who for some reason unknown to her, were more irritable then any other day.

To anyone who didn't know Naruko, when they first saw her they would see a sweet looking young girl with long crimson-red hair reaching down to her lower back. The beautiful color of her hair was always complimented by a different flower everyday, whether is be yellow white or purple, it always looked like it belonged there. Her skin, when not covered in dirt, was porcelain white. Her face had what looked like three whiskers on ether side of her face. To a stranger, they looked like cute birthmarks, but to a lot of the village, they were a constant reminder of a painful past. A past that Naruko had nothing to do with, but the villagers made sure to change that.

As the sun had set Naruko knew it wouldn't be safe for her to be alone in the village during the celebration, so she retreated to a place that was like a second home for her. A small flower bed no bigger then 20ft by 20ft. The flowers seemed to glow as the moon shown down on them. This place made Naruko feel safe. Listening to the distant hums of the nearby village Naruko thought she made it through the day unscathed, and drifted to sleep leaning against a nearby tree. If only that were the case.

Three particularly drunk males made there way into the forest nearby the village.

"Come on guys, I know the demon witch made her way into the forest, this way!"

The 3 ninja jumped into the darkness of the forest with grins on there faces and ill intent in their hearts.

The leader of the three jumped off a tree branch into the very area Naruko was sleeping in.

"What did I tell you guys? The brat doesn't even know what shes in for." The leader motioned for his two friends to grab Naruko and hold her down.

Naruko was suddenly jolted awake by a painful feeling coming from her head. One of the ninja grabbed a handful of her hair and slammed her small body into the ground and laughed when Naruko let out a cry of pain.

One of the ninja spoke "You think that hurt scum? You don't know what pain is! Because of you us 3 lost what family we had 6 years ago!" The 2 ninja grabbed onto Naruko and held her on the ground.

"Please, I didn't do anything to anyone!" Naruko pleaded, tears freely falling from her face now.

The leader took a step forward, his face shinning brightly in the moonlight. "Tell that to my dead wife and son you slaughter on this night 6 years ago!"

While Naruko struggled to get free the lead ninja opened up a pouch on his thigh and pulled out a syringe. "Ironic that the flowers you love so much are going to be your doom. This syringe is filled with every poison known to Konoha made from plant extract. Over 15 types of poisons all mixed together in one."

The ninja took a step towards Naruko when she started to scream at the top of her lungs. SMACK* Naruko suddenly went silent as one of the ninjas holding her down slapped her across the face with the back of his had that wore a metal plate on his gloves.

Blood started to drip from her mouth when the ninja who hit her spoke. "Not another sound from you bitch, cant have you drawing attention to us!"

The pain Naruko felt was nothing compared to the sadness in her heart. Why was she hated by the village for something she has no recollection of? Naruko closed her eyes tight and gave into her fate.

The ninja with the syringe now bent down in front of her and grabbed a handful of her hair so she was looking directly at him now. "Don't die to fast, we wouldn't want your death to be over to quickly." And with those last word he injected the full syringe into her neck.

Within minutes Naruko started to convulse violently and uncontrollably. The 3 ninja saw this as a sign that the poison had her now and she had no chance to survive so they jumped away back towards the village to celebrate the destruction of the demon at last.

After a few minutes that seemed like forever for Naruko, she stopped shaking and passed out from the injection...

Naruko was laying in what seemed like an endless field of flowers. She heard a voice in her head that caused her to wake up. "Open your eyes child" The angelic voice spoke.

Naruko had no idea where she was or how she got there, but the motherly voice was comforting so she obeyed, believing she was dead and in heaven now.

"Yes child, open your eyes, you have nothing to fear. You are safe now." the voice spoke coming from no where in particular.

Naruko sat up and noticed she was not where she remembered. Her clothes had even changed into a yellow sun dress that made her smile. "Where am I? Am I dead now?" Naruko asked.

"You are not dead young one, you are still very much alive. As to where you are, this place is called the Green." The voice spoke, casing Naruko eyes to go widen in surprise.

"The green? Whats that, and why am I here?" asked Naruko in confusion.

"The green is the source of all botanical life. Every plant, flower and tree is connected with the green. As are you now."

Naruko had no idea what was going on, she thought she must be dreaming. "Why am I here? I was sure those ninja killed me for sure with that poison the put in me."

"That is correct child, that concoction would have surely killed any normal person, but you are not just a normal mortal. You are so much more. The villagers despise you, so you seek comfort in the flowers that were meant to end your life. Even with the evil and malice of the demon you contain, you heart is so pure that your love of the green caused the poison in your system to do the opposite of its intention. The poison made from life connected with the green brought you here. Something made from the green cannot kill someone like you who is pure of spirit and heart. You now have a direct connection with the green and thus, everything that is connected with it. Every single plant life now has a connection to you. You will now be able to use the power of the green, but also you are expected to protect the green. You will feel its cries of love and pain. That is what it means to be one with the green."

Naruko couldn't believe what she was hearing. The demon she contained? This explained why people hated her, but her love of botanical life saved her. She was now apart of some mystical force that she didn't understand but knew it was what she wanted. Not knowing what to say or how to act she asked, "Is there anything else I need to know?"

The green replied. "You will now have the ability to control the green as you are one with it. You will develop skills in the future. Whenever you need to feel your connection with the green simply put your hands to the ground and concentrate on this place, you will know what to do from there. But now child, you must wake up, you are not out of danger yet and I sense a presence nearing you. The power of the green is with you child, use it wisely and protect is with all your heart."

Naruko held her hands to her chest and nodded. Soon the world she was in drifted away and she was back in Konoha.

Meanwhile, as Naruko was still laying unconscious on the ground, one of the ninja from earlier had made his way back to her. Almost an hour after the incident, the ninja was thoroughly intoxicated from his celebration with his friends.

"Ahh there's the brat... you don't look so good, hahah" The ninja laughed looking down at Naruko's body.

She had on a simple purple dress that was now covered in dirt and flower petals from her convulsion. Her usually pretty red hair was knotted and covered in leaves. The ninja was standing over top of her now.

"Well u don't look so good but I'm going to make you feel great!" the ninja bent down and grabbed a handful of untouched flowers and placed them on her chest. Unknown to him Naruko's eye twitched from feeling the life of the green dying near to her.

The ninja bent down on one knee and lifted Naruko's dress up showing her panties. "There we go, now all we need to do is get these out of the way and we can begin!" The drunk ninja grinned manically. He pulled off Naruko's panties tossing them next to her and his grin grew even wider.

Naruko had no idea of what was happening, but could feel that someone was touching her. "_What is happening? What was it that the green said to me? I am still in danger?" _

At the same time Naruko was trying to remember what was going on, the ninja was undoing his pants and getting ready to violate a girl who he didn't know was even dead or alive. When his body touched hers Naruko's eyes shot open and she screamed "NOOOOO!"

Instantly Naruko pushed her hands forward as if to push the man off of her when roots and vines shot out from her body and impaled her attacker. She looked at what had unfolded in front of her and was in shock of what she saw. Starring at the lifeless mans eyes in front of her she was jolted from her dazed state when blood dripped onto her cheek. Naruko swiftly crawled away from the man and sat against a nearby tree and hugged her knees to her chest and started to sob.

At the same time in the Hokage's office.

"report" spoke the Hokage in a commanding tone.

"Sir we cant find Naruko anywhere. She disappeared as soon as nightfall hit." spoke an ANBU with a cat mask.

The Hokage grunted in anger. "Find her now! You know how dangerous this day is for her."

The cat ANBU bowed and spoke " yes sir" then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

30 minutes later with Naruko.

Naruko was still sitting against a tree in the same position not moving starring into nothing, The cat ANBU jumped down from a tree after spotting the scene. Cat saw the man with his pants down laying face down. A few feet away from him she saw a pair of panties that could only belong to Naruko. Looking at Naruko motionless on the tree it wasn't hard to figure out what happened. Cat was barely able to hold in her anger and she shook. It was then that a ANBU wearing a dog mask appeared.

"Oh no" spoke the dog ANBU after analyzing the scene.

"Go get the Hokage now and a medic to check on Naruko!" cat said, her words not hiding her anger.

Dog jumped away, and Cat bent down try and console Naruko. "Its ok Naruko no one is going to hurt you anymore."

As Cat tried to put a hand on Narukos shoulder she was shocked as a root shot out from Narukos chest to stop her approach.

"mokuton..." said a surprised Cat.

Minutes later the Hokage arrived with dog ANBU and a medic nin.

"Whats wrong Cat?" asked the Hokage.

"See for yourself sir" spoke Cat

The Hokage was furious at the scene he had to take in. No child should be subjected to this kind of treatment. He blamed himself for not doing enough to keep her safe. He knelt down to comfort her.

"Naruko dear, you're ok now no one is going to hurt you again." spoke the Hokage as he reached out to touch Narukos hand. Another root shot out from Narukos body to stop his hand from touching her.

The Hokage took a step back and spoke, "How is this possible, how can she possess the mokuton." he said in a statement more then a question.

"None of us have been able to get near her sir, she doesn't even look like she knows what shes doing." said cat.

"Hmmm" thought the Hokage. "Go get Ayame from Ichiraku's, I think shes the only one who can get through to Naruko now." With that said Dog jumped off to get Ayame.

Returning a few minutes later with Ayame, Dog spoke before they arrived at the scene. "What you are about to see is a secret matter and you will not like what you see. Be prepared." Ayame was confused and didn't know what was going on. "Whats this about Dog-san?"

Dog led her to the scene where Naruko was sitting. Ayame couldn't hold back her tears as her little sister sat in the ground complete disconnected from the world.

The Hokage was first to explain the situation. "I don't think we need to tell you what happened here and we are all as upset about this as you, but we can not get close to Naruko to check if shes ok, can you try? You are the closest thing she has to family."

Ayame couldn't believe what she heard, "You think you are just as upset about this as me! You were supposed to protect her from this kind of thing! Don't you dare act as if you care for her as much as I do, if you did this would NOT have happened!"

Ayame approached Naruko as the Hokage and the ANBU bowed their heads in shame, and reached her hand out to touch her face. No roots defended her this time. Ayames hand cupped Narukos cheek and she spoke, "Naru-chan, are you ok? Its your sissy Ayame."

Naruko blinked for the first time in over and hour as she heard the comforting voice of her big sister. Naruko looked her sister in the eyes and immediately flung herself into a hug and started to cry hard.

"Its ok naru-chan, sissys here, you are safe now." comfortable Ayame.

Narukos entire world changed this night. No longer will she be a defenseless young girl. Using the power of the green she will never be afraid again.

**Sorry for the short chapter but its more like an into. Would love feedback on what you think. There will be a pairing, most likely with another female due to Narukos experience at a young age, but not certain yet. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank the few people who decided to review the first chapter and show some interest.**

**Any feedback is appreciated.**

**Sasunarulove89- Thanks^^ hope you keep reading. **

**MaPLe Jr- Glad you like it so far. I to think there aren't enough serious Naruko stories, so that makes this one a lot of fun to write. I agree with not over powering her. She will not have instant control over the green. If you read comics or anything im taking her abilities from the little we know about Ivy from the new 52. She wont have unlimited control over the green in the sense that she can never run out of "power". I don't want to reveal to much but Naruko will have other abilities. **

**Itty-bitty- Glad you think it will turn out well. Ill try to keep the updates rolling.**

**CombustibleLemons25- Thank. I hope you keep reading!**

**Bhennen- Konoha is a military state so normally continuing a rare power like this would be a priority. This will be a focal point and will be explained fairly early in the story. Thanks for the review, hope you keep reading.**

I think most chapters will be similar to this one in length, probably a little longer as the story starts to grow.

The Leaf That Never Wilts

Chapter 2 "New Beginnings"

October 12, Two days after the attack.

Konoha Hospital.

Its been two days now sense Naruko was both attacked, and gifted with a great power. Naruko hasn't said much about what exactly happened that night. The Hokage didnt want to make Naruko relive what happened but he needed to know so an investigation could be initiated. Anytime he would ask Naruko questions about that night she would shut down and he was running out of options.

The Hokage was making his way down the hallway that led to Narukos room. He was thinking of the last few days and the information he was given. "_I was relieved that the medical examination revealed that Naruko wasn't sexually assaulted, but shes still shutting almost everyone out_." The Hokage was being pressured by the council to get some answers. The council wanted to know why they had a dead ninja on their hands by one Naruko Uzumaki. The Hokage needed to supply answers and this was his last chance to do so.

Sarutobi was about to enter Narukos room when he stopped to look through the window on the door at Ayame and Naruko. Naruko seems happy talking with her big sister, like nothing had happened that night. It upset the old man seeing this, because he was about to ruin it by bringing up bad memories for the young girl.

Naruko was sitting on her bed, while Ayame was directly across from her. Ayame was laughing at Narukos silliness. "Haha, Naru-chan I don't think its possible to eat 100 bowls of ramen, even for you. A growing girl needs to eat healthy foods to."

Naruko frowned at that, "Me-channn,(said like mai or may) I don't like healthy food its tastes bad." Naruko said with a frown.

"I know you don't like healthy food Naru-chan but if you don't eat better you'll never grow tall and strong like your big sis." Ayame smiled and flexed her arms to show Naruko how tough she was.

Narukos frown turned into a smile after hearing her big sisters words. "Ok, ill eat healthy food if it means I can be strong like you!"

Sarutobi smiled as he opened the door gaining the attention of the two young sisters. "It's good to hear you want to grow up and be strong Naruko, what are you going to do when you're strong?" asked the old man, curious if the past event left her wanting revenge or of her will of fire was still present.

Narukos head tilted to the side as she thought of an answer. "I want to protect Me-chan, old man Teuchi, and everything connected to the Green."

Ayame frowned at hearing her little sister talk about The Green. She wasn't sure how the Hokage would react to what happened Naruko.

The Hokage had a confused look on his face, but thought this "green" must have something to do with the roots that came out of Narukos body. "What is the Green, Naruko?"

Naruko was about to answer when Ayame spoke first. "Can I talk to you for a minute Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage nodded and walked with Ayame to the opposite end of the room. "I can see you are worried for Naruko, but I to am worried. I don't want anything like this to ever happen to her again and I promise I will do everything I can to make sure of it."

Ayame nodded and spoke. "I understand Hokage-sama, I just don't want her to be mistreated anymore because of this change that's happened to her."

"I promise I have her best interest at heart, but I do need to know what happened that night. The more I know, the better suited I am to protect her. So, what exactly happened?"

Ayame thought for a second before speaking. "Ask her yourself, its not something I can explain."

The two walked back over to Naruko who had a worried look on her face. "Its ok Naru-chan. You can tell him." Ayame comforted her little sister.

Naruko nodded, "The Green is a place where all the trees and flowers in the world are connected. And after the other night.." Narukos eye dropped to the floor in sadness.

Ayame sat next to Naruko and put her arm around her. "Its ok Naru-chan, it wasn't your fault. You did nothing wrong."

"But the green told me, I contain a something evil. I'm a monster aren't I?" Naruko was about to start crying when the Hokage thought he should step in.

"It is true Naruko, you do contain something very evil, but you have done nothing wrong. Have you ever hurt anyone?" Naruko shook her head no. "Do you love your big sister and the flowers that are always in your hair?" Naruko nodded. "Well that doesn't sound like any monster I know of."

Ayame couldn't believe what she was hearing. Things in her head started clicking. Why would anyone say such mean things to a little girl about something that happened the day she was born. That day six years ago when a monster attacked the village. "Hokage-sama, you mean?"

The Hokage nodded "What i'm telling you doesn't leave this room, for Narukos protecing." The girls nodded. "Six years ago, the day you were born Naruko The nine-tailed fox attacked the village. The demon was far to powerful to be destroyed, so the YondaimeHokage did the only thing that could be done. He sealed the demon into a new born child. You Naruko were picked by the Yondaime personally to protect this village. Everyday you keep that demon locked up inside of you, everyday you save this village. That, is not something a demon does."

Naruko didn't know how to feel. She just found out she holds a demon inside of her which explains why she was treated like dirt. Also, she was feeling pride that the Yondaime chose her to protect the village. She knew she wasn't a demon, but it still hurt to be treated like one.

The Hokage saw Naruko was feeling better and spoke, "Now that we are all positive that little Naruko here isn't a scary demon, can you tell me a little more about this Green you know of Naruko. I know you don't want to think about what happened the other night but anything you can tell me will hep us catch the bad people who did this."

Naruko nodded and started to explain. "When the sun set I went out to the flowers to be alone..." Both the Hokage and Ayame knew why this was without her explaining. "I ended up falling asleep. I was woken up by those ninja, one of them grabbed my hair and threw me on the ground." Naruko was starting to get choked up. Ayame saw this and pulled her close in a one armed hug. "Then one of the men hit me in the mouth and held me down. That's when the ninja put a needle in my neck. He said it was made up of all the plant poisons know in Konoha. After I passed out I heard a voice in my head that was telling me to wake up. When I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by flowers and the sun was shinning on my face, it was the mot beautiful place I've ever seen. The voice explained that the poisons couldn't kill me because of my love for The Green. The voice said that I am now connected to every living plant in the world. I have the power of The Green and I feel what it feels. If its in pain I will know, so I have to protect it."

All of this information was a lot for the Hokage to process. Narukos love for plant life had ultimately saved her life, he had never heard anything like it. He did know one person who has similar abilities but knew they weren't quite the same. "Can you remember what any of the ninja looked like Naruko?"

Naruko nodded."I only got a clear view of the one that poisoned me. He had straight black hair and a mustache."

"This will help us out a lot in finding who did this Naruko." The Hokage smiled. "One last question and you can get out of here. I want you to know you aren't in any trouble I just want to know how the ninja who attacked you while you were unconscious ended up dead."

Naruko was hesitant to answer but did anyway. "I felt some life leave The Green, which started to wake me up. When I felt what was happening I screamed and tried to push the man off of me. That's when roots and vines came out of my body and killed the ninja."

"Hmmm." the Hokage nodded. "Well you are free to go now Naruko."

Narukos face lit up at the thought of finally getting to go eat some ramen. The Hokage turned and started to walk towards the door when Ayame spoke. "Hokage-sama, I want to adopt Naruko."

Naruko face light up immediately hearing her big sister wanted to adopt her. She would finally have a family. The Hokage paused for a second before answering. "Ayame you are thirteen, how could you take care of Naruko?"

"Well I mean my father and I want to adopt her. We are the closest thing she has to family and a six year old shouldn't be living on their own anyway." pleaded Ayame.

"I will discuss this with your father." said the Hokage as he turned to leave the room again.

Naruko jumped down from her bed and pointed to the Hokage. "Old man, when can I join the academy? I want to get strong, I have important things that need protecting!"

Ayame was first to speak. "Are you sure this is what you want Naru-chan? You don't have to become a ninja, there are other things you can do that are safer." Ayame was clearly worried for her little sis.

"Yes Me-chan, If I get strong I can protect you and The Green. This is what I need to do." Naruko showed no sign of faulting.

The Hokage was very pleased to hear Narukos spirit wasn't broken. He had just the right person to help her out. "I'll do you one better, I have a ninja who is very similar to you that should be able to help you out. Come to my office in a week and ill introduce you."

Naruko nodded and grabbed Ayames hand and ran out the door, surely off to get some much deserved ramen.

**October 14**

**Hokages Office.**

It was 9am and the Hokage was already suffering a headache from the endless paperwork that had accumulated on his desk. The old mad was relieved when his assistant opened the door. "Hokage-sama Teuchi Ichiraku is here."

The Hokage nodded "Send him in please."

Teuchi walking into the office wearing his uniform he would wear while working. "Hokage-sama." Teuchi bowed.

"Teuchi its good to see you. I assume this is about your daughter and yourself wanting to adopt Naruko, correct?"

"Yes sir. Naruko is like a second daughter to me, and it would make Ayame very happy as well knowing Naruko would be safe."

The Hokage knew it would be best for Naruko to have some stability in her life but he also knew the council would not allow this. "I agree that this would be best for Naruko, unfortunately I regret to say that its not possible."

Teuchi interrupted the Hokage "But why Hokage-sama whats the reason for this?"

"I will say this directly because I believe you know who Narukos parents were. Naruko is the last living descendent of both the Uzumaki line and the Namikaze line." Teuchi's knowing reaction proved the Hokage right in his assumption. "When old enough Naruko will take her seat on the council and I will not put that in jeopardy. But I do have some good news. You may not adopt Naruko, but that doesn't mean she can't live with you. You said yourself that she is like a daughter to you. Is there any reason that some piece of paper would somehow change that?"

"No Hokage-sama" replied Teuchi.

"Then its settled, Naruko will move in with you and nothing will change. She will still be that second daughter to you."

"Tank you Sir, this will make both Ayame and Naruko very pleased." Teuchi bowed and turned to leave the Hokages office.

"Oh and remind Naruko she is supposed to be here in three days for a meeting will you?" asked the aged Hokage.

Teuchi nodded and left the room.

**20 minutes later at the Ichiraku residence/restaurant.**

Teuchi entered the living portion of the building and was immediately greeted by his two daughters. "Well daddy, what did the Hokage say?" asked Ayame not being able to wait one more minute.

"Unfortunately we are unable to adopt little Naru-chan,," Both girls gowned in disappointment. "Let me finish. We can't adopt her but she is allowed to live with us permanently. It would be the same as adopting her, just not official. That's ok isn't it girls?"

Ayame and Naruko looked at each other then back at Teuchi and smiled. Ayame was first to speak. "Of course daddy!" Both girls ran and hugged Teuchi nearly knocking him on the ground.

"Ok, ok don't trample your old man now kids, Oh and Naruko don't forget your meeting with the Hokage in three days, he wanted me to remind you."

Naruko nodded "I know tousan, I wouldn't miss it for anything. I'm going out in the woods for a little, ill be back for lunch." And Naruko ran out the doors.

"Shes a handful isn't she dear?" Teuchi asked his daughter.

Ayame smiled, "She is, and now shes our handful daddy."

**15 Minutes later in the nearby forest.**

Naruko was walking through the forest she knew so well. She couldn't go back to her favorite place because it only reminded her of that night that shes trying so hard to forget. She found that just being near flowers calmed her down and she felt like she had nothing to worry about. She thought this had something to do with her new connection to said flowers. After a few minutes of searching for a spot that was both pretty and safe, Naruko found a spot where she could try connecting with the Green without being seen.

"_So all I have to do is put my hands tot he ground and concentrate on the Green so connect with it. Sounds easy enough._"

Naruko sat on the ground and closed her eyes. With her hands placed in the grass she concentrated on the place she was taken that night after being poisoned. At first nothing happened, but within a few minutes roots could be seen coming from the ground and latching onto Narukos hands. Soon the roots started to extend to her arms. Narukos mind was concentrated on The Green when she suddenly felt extremely happy. All of the nearby plant life seemed to be showing their love to Naruko. The plants know who Naruko is and like Naruko they feel safe in her presence. The plants felt Narukos love for them and knew that she would do everything in her power to protect them. In return for this loyalty, the plants would do everything in their power to protect her. This being only the second time she has linked with the Green directly, her reach wasn't very far. She could only connect with the plants in her vicinity. In time she would be able to reach every sing botanical life in the world.

**Day of Narukos training.**

**Hokage's Office.**

The aged Hokage was sitting at his desk smoking from his pipe, when suddenly an ANBU member appeared in front of him. The ANBU wore a mask similar to the Cat ANBU who found Naruko the night of her attack, but ist markings differed in color. Tho Hokage was the first to speak up.

"I have a mission that will not require your mask Tenzo." The ANBU known as Tenzo took off his mask. "This mission is more of a personal request, but none-the-less still important. I believe you heard about the assault on Naruko Uzumaki the other night. It appears she now has similar talents to you. I don't believe they are the same but I still believe you can be of some use to her. She wants to be a ninja and her will of fire still persists after all shes been through. I would like you to take her as an apprentice and teach her to be a proper ninja. Do you accept this mission? It will be an ongoing C rank mission until graduation time come at the academy."

Tenzo thought for a moment before answering. "I will accept this mission, but I am curious about some things Hokag'sama."

The old Hokage nodded. "I'm sure you would be."

"What abilities has she shown that have been similar to mine?" asked Tenzo.

"When Naruko was attacked she was poisoned and this poison wold have killed any normal person, but some mystical force called The Green saved her. I don't believe anything like this has ever happened as I have found no record of anything similar except the Mokuton ability. She does not know anything about chakra so I don't believe her abilities use chakra. Either way I still believe you may be able to help."

Tenzo was nothing if not curious about the girls abilities. "When would you like me to start her training Hokage-sama?"

The old man smiled. "Today actually, she will be here any minute. She does not know whether a man or woman would be training her so she might be a little hesitant when she sees you are male from her past experience."

"Is there anything else I need to know sir?" asked Tenzo.

"I belie that's about all I know, you will have to get more familiar with her abilities from experience. But I do think a codename is in order. From this time forth you will be known as Yamato."

Tenzo decided to take a seat while waiting for his new apprentice to arrive while the Hokage returned to his paperwork. After 20 minutes of waiting there was a knock on the door.

"Hokage-sama Naruko has arrived." stated the Hokages assistant.

"Send her in please." replied the Hokage. Tenzo stood up to appear more formal.

Naruko walked into the room with a smile on her face. "Ok old man I'm read.." Naruko stopped mid sentence when she saw a male shinobi in her peripheral vision.

"Come now Naruko, you have nothing to fear. This is Yamato, and he will be training you until its time to become a Genin. He is one of my most trusted shinobi and he will be very helpful to you." said the Hokage trying to reassure Naruko that this new man was safe.

Naruko hesitantly nodded as Yamato spoke. "It will be my pleasure to train you Naruko. I think we will have a lot in common." Yamato smiled to show he harbored no ill intent.

"Now Naruko I want you to listen to everything Yamato has to say and be a good student understood?" Said the Hokage in a serious tone.

"I will old man." said Naruko, who seems to have cheered up.

Yamato and Naruko left the office and headed out towards a training ground. Yamato started a slow run to make sure Naruko could keep up and after a few minuted they arrived at a training ground 23.

"Well Naruko the Hokage tells me you don't have any training as of yet. I'd like to see where we should start. Do you know what chakra is?" asked Yamato. Naruko shook her head no. "What do you know of the history of Konoha?" Naruko once again shook her head no stating she knew nothing. She bowed her head being a little embarrassed. Yamato expected these answers but wanted to be sure.

"That's ok Naruko-san we will change that. From what the Hokage told me you have a connection to something called The Green?"

Naruko nodded. "Yes sensei, The Green is a connection to all living plants in the world, but I can only connect to the plants close to me right now because I'm not used to it yet."

"That's fine, we will change that in time. First tho I would like to educate you in a more academic approach. Right now I think it would be good for you to work on your connection to The Green to strengthen it. Meanwhile I'm going to go get some materiel for you to study." and Yamato puffed away.

Naruko seemed disappointed that she would have to do book work but was happy none-the-less because she was on her way to her goal.

**Well there it is. Chapter 2 is in the books. Some people may have noticed I changed Ayames age. I wanted her to be a little older then what she is in the anime/manga. This way shes a little more mature then Naruko and more protective. Yamato's age is still the same he would be somewhere around 16-18. He was made chunin at 6 so I don't think his young age plays to much of a factor. **

**On a side note, this chapter wasn't to exciting for me to write but it was something that needed to be down. Coming up in the next chapters will be some training. But seeing I hate reading chapters that contain only training there will only be a minimal amount followed by a time skip.**

**Drop a comment on something you like/dislike. I know im not a great writer, but its fun. So any suggestions or feedback would be cool.**

**Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay guys. I have been busy playing Soul Calibur 5 and Tera-Online, so this Chapter got delayed.

Maple jr- I won't say exactly what it will be but yes the Kyubi will have some effect on Naruko's powers, you'll just have to wait and see!

Thanks for the comments guys. Wish I got a few more to help with input but I think that not a lot of people read or search for Naruko stories so we'll see what happens.

Chapter 3

Two months have passed sense Naruko started her training. To say she dove head first into it would be an understatement. That's not to say that she enjoyed all her training. Naruko thought the academic training was boring and useless but her sensei assured her otherwise. Yamato developed a training schedule that Naruko followed everyday. Her training started at 7am with endurance and speed training. This portion of the training includes short and long distance running with weights to build muscle. Also, when practicing her taijutsu katas weights are worn to help increase speed. Narukos main focus with this training is gaining speed and flexibility. When explaining this to Naruko, Yamato was sure to explain that women are not weaker then men, but speed and flexibility better suited a womans body. After Narukos speed training was finished, Her least favorite part of the day arrived. Academics were still a major focus on Narukos training, and Yamato informed her they would be until she was a Genin. Her academics included but were not limited to, history of Konoha, mathematics, war tactics, and specifically for her, botanical biology. Yamato was sure if Naruko had a better understanding of plants in general, then her skills would develop faster. This was Narukos main motivation. She may not have liked her other subjects of study but when it came to learning new things about plants and flowers she was all ears. Next after her academics were done for the day, Naruko would take a lunch break from noon til 1. In this time she would usually have lunch with her big sister and tell her about all the cool things shes learned about flowers. After her lunch break was over Naruko spent a few hours building on her connection to the Green. Narukos connection was getting stronger, and now she could ask the inhabitants of the Green for advice. With practice, Naruko is able to make small flowers grow. She can plant a flower in a pot and with concentration she can speed up that flowers growth, but only to a certain point. Her control over the Green is still minimal so causing a plant to grow a few inches is all she can manage before she tires. When her Green training is done for the day she takes a short breather before finishing with her chakra training. Naruko was just learning to grasp onto her chakra and get a feel for it. Yamato has taught her the hand signs she will need for jutsus and had introduced her to a couple academy jutsus that will be required of her when the time for graduation comes.

The Hokage was briefed frequently on Narukos progress and was very pleased that she seemed t be taking her training serious. The old man was planning on visiting while Naruko was training to see for himself how she was handling things. He was quite curious how Narukos unique abilities would evolve over time.

This was the first time Yamato was in a situation like this. He never thought he was the teaching type. He enjoyed the extra time in the village which gave him more of a social life then he had recently had. Being in ANBU at a young age occupied most of his time so the free nights gave him a chance to catch up with some of the people his age. His nights were usually spent in the shinobi bar scene. When not on missions Hatake Kakashi, Yugao Uzuki, Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, Genma Shiranui, and Hayate Gekko could be found at the shinobi bars. Yamato mentioned his apprentice to his friends and a couple of them showed interest in wanting to stop by and help train Naruko from time to time. Yamato knew this girl had an incredible future ahead of her, and he was happy to be apart of it.

**5 Years later. 1 week before Genin graduation exams.**

**Hokage's office.**

The Hokage was sitting at his desk, while Naruko and Yamato were standing in front of him. Over the years Narukos appearance has changed. Her wavy red hair ended at her shoulder blades. Her once cerulean blue eyes where now emerald green. This was a gradual change as Naruko became more in tune with the Green. Her clothes have also made a drastic change. She now wears a black body suit that had a green patten in random spots that looked like foliage (Link to her look in my profile.). Naruko held herself in a different light. She is very confident in her ability as a kunoichi. Her personality also evolved over the years. No longer is she an oblivious kid. She is very calculating, and often times very cold. This makes for a deadly combination and her enemies would do well to remember.

"It seems you have come a long way over the years Naruko, are you ready for the Genin exam on Friday?" asked the old Hokage breaking the silence.

A mischievous, almost sinister smile crossed Naruko's face. "Of course old man, much has changed over the years, as you said."

Sarutobi nodded. "Well its only Monday now, id like you to join the academy for the remainder of the week, maybe meet some new people. This week is dedicated to the physical aspect of a shinobis life. Most of the remaining classes will be spent sparing and practicing basic ninja fundamentals."

Naruko knew this would not be necessary, but she wasn't going to argue with her leader. "As you wish" Naruko formed the Ram hand sign and disappeared in a plant inspired shunshin, in which roots shot out of the ground, only to disappear as fast as they appeared.

"So Yamato, whats your opinion of your students abilities?" asked Sarutobi.

"She has a very unique set of skills Hokage-sama. She is not your typical kunoichi. She chooses not to rely on chakra techniques as much as she does with her abilities from the Green. She is pretty well rounded and would be a great benefit to team she is placed on." Yamato showed great pride in his student.

"Well i'm sure your input will be beneficial when the time comes to put the teams together. You're dismissed."

**-At the academy-**

Naruko arrived a few minutes after class had started. She opened the door and immediately the entire classes turned in there seats to stare at her. "Didn't any of your parents tell you its rude to stare?" Spoke Naruko to the entire class.

"Excuse me, who might you be?" spoke the older shinobi in the class who Naruko assumed was the teacher.

"I'm Naruko Uzumaki, I'm some what of a transfer student, the Hokage told me to come here for the remainder of the week."

"Very well, I'm Iruka, I'd tell you to sit where ever you'd like but we are just about to leave. Well class there is only a few short day till the exams, and we are going to spend that time homing your skills. Everyone gather your things and head out to the training ground out back."

The class picked up their things and walked through the door leading outside tot he training area. In the open yard there were multiple target dummies set up with kunai and shuriken to go with them.

"Everyone pair up and take a dummy to practice on." yelled Iruka.

Seeing as Naruko didn't really know anyone from this class she made her way to an open target and waited for someone to join her. Most of the kids were paired off when she noticed a shorter girl with short dark blue hair slowly walking towards her. Naruko could tell she was shy by the way she was acting.

"Don't be shy, I won't bite you." said Naruko with a grin. "By the looks of it you must be a Hyuga. I'm Naruko, nice to meet you."

The shy girl briefly looked up at Naruko before looking away. "H-hai, I'm Hinata, its n-nice to meet you."

Naruko thought Hinata's shyness was cute but knew it wasn't something a kunoichi should possess. "No need to be shy darling we are all comrades yes? I'll go first ok?"

Hinata nodded and Naruko picked up a few shuriken from the small table. With three shuriken in hand Naruko threw them at t he target with a flick of her wrist. The three shriken whizzed through the air hitting the target dead center forming a triangle. Naruko stepped aside for Hinata's turn, showing no emotion when Hinata spoke.

"T-that was very good N-Naruko-san." said Hinata, who was obviously still a little shy.

"Thank you" replied Naruko, seeming not to care how she did.

The next hour went pretty much the same as the first 10 minutes. Naruko and Hinata took turns throwing kunai and shuriken at the dummies, not much small talk between them. Naruko could see Hinata was not getting over her shyness so Naruko decided to leave her alone. After then target practice was concluded the class moved on to sparring. When Naruko heard this she was happy because she believed she would have no problem with any of these kids who seemed to have much less training then her.

"Ok everyone gather around we are going to start the spars now. Is there anyone who wants to volunteer to go first?" shouted Iruka.

Naruko knew if she chose to go first someone strong was going to challenge her. She walked out into the open and starred at the crowd of people looking at there facial expressions. Most people made eye contact then looked away. All but one person. "I'll challenge this nobody." said a kid with dark hair white shorts and a dark blue t-shirt.

"_Itachi's younger brother huh? This should be fun." _Thought Naruko.

Naruko stood in front of Sasuke and bowed. Sasuke didn't bother to show respect to people who were underneath him, in his mind.

"Ok looks like we are ready, first to bleed or submit losses. Ready? Fight!" Iruka said starting the fight.

Sasuke ran at Naruko expecting to end this spar quick. Sasukes first punch aimed at Naruko head was easily dodged by Naruko who simply tilted her head out of the way. The next few attacks from Sasuke were dodged just as easily. Naruko was grinning ear to ear, which seemed to upset Sasuke from the scowl that could be seen on his face.

"My my, I thought the Uchiha clan was better then this. I know Itachi was at your age." Said Naruko with a devious smirk on her face.

Sasuke was fuming. This nobody was playing with him, and bringing up the person he wants to kill set him over the edge. "How do you know Itachi?" Yelled Sasuke. Who was now desperate to land a blow on Naruko. His rage was making his moves sloppy. Sasuke jumped back to catch his breathe before charging in again. This time Naruko showed no sign of dodging when Sasuke thew a punch aimed at her chest. Naruko let the punch hit her and smiled at the result. Sasuke's fist was stuck on Naruko. The green pattern on Narukos chest turned into wood which caught Sasuke's fist.

Naruko started laughing at the unsuspecting Sasuke. "You lose, such a disappointment." Said Naruko in a sultry tone. Narukos elbow was slammed into Sasuke's nose splattering blood on his face. "I know your brother because he taught me a few things before he decided to go crazy on your clan. One of those things was don't underestimate your enemy, something you clearly need a lesson in."

Naruko bowed to Iruka and walked away. She could hear the the mixed chatter as she left. Some of the guys were cheering at her victory, while some of the girls were screaming at what she did to "Sasuke-kuns" face. Naruko wasn't surprised at the reaction she got. She was hoping it just might get some students to take there training more seriously, she could tell very few did.

**-Day of the Genin Exam-**

The past week leading up to the exam had been a boring one. Yamato had left Naruko to train on her own and encouraged her to make friends with some of the kids in her class. Naruko reluctantly agreed, she figured having friends wouldn't be a bad thing. After returning to class the day after her spar with Sasuke, it appeared she had some fans of her own. Kiba Inuzuka was happy someone finally put that snot nosed Uchiha in his place. He also tried to hit on Naruko, which was not very smart on his part. As Kiba tried to put his arm around Naruko, he was swiftly greeted with a elbow to the gut. One thing Naruko was NOT fond of are people who can't keep their hands to themselves. Other then needing to keep his hormones in check, Naruko thought Kiba was ok, but still didn't want to be on the same team as him. Another person who Naruko didn't mind being around was Shino Aburame. He mostly kept quiet but Naruko knew he took being a ninja seriously. He was a person who used logic and reason to determine he actions, this was someone who Naruko thought would make a good teammate. Lastly, Hinata Hyuga was someone who would make a good friend. Naruko knew if she could break her out of her shyness she could be a strong Kunichi. Most of the other people in the class Naruko had no tolerance for. The other students either didn't take being a shinobi seriously or were full of themselves. All-in-all, there were very few people she would like to be on a team with, she she just had to cross her fingers and hope for a decent team.

The time for the exam has arrived as Naruko made her way to the academy. Today was different then the other days because all the students parents were gathered around to wish their children good luck. As she got closer to the entrance she could see the harsh glares and scowls that were directed at her and it only made her angry. Some of these people reminded her of that night all those years ago. These peoples ignorance knew no bounds. That's not to say every adult was like this, some of the more well known shinobi families harbored no ill will to her, and for that she was grateful. Naruko made her way over tot he few friends she had and entered the school with them. The first part of the exam was a written test which Naruko was sure would be simple. This was followed by taijutsu and ninjutsu test which were the bare minimum of requirements. Naruko thought the tests themselves were to easy and should be a little more complex to help weed out those who don't belong in the shinobi world.

**-A few hours later-**

Naruko, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Shikamaru all walked out of the academy after the exams ended. All five passed the exam and seemed somewhat excited for their future, well all but Shikamaru who seemed as though he didn't care. All of the kids who passed were greeted by their parents and congratulated on a job well done. While Naruko had no one to congratulate her, she felt a slight pain in her heart and decided to Shunshin away before anyone saw her so vulnerable. Kiba Hinata and Shino looked around for her to see if she wanted to grab a bite to eat but wee surprised when she was no where insight. They decided to drop it and in five minutes they all seemed to forget about it all together.

**-In the Hokage's office-**

**-Later that night-**

In front of the Hokage stood three of the future sensei of the graduating class along with Yamato to help decide where Naruko would be fit. The three sensei included Hatake Kakashi, Kurenai Yuhi, and Asuma Sarutobi. This gathering is to decided how the Genin teams will look. Each sensei has some idea of who they would like to train, but ultimately the choice is up to the Hokage.

"Well lets get this started. Is there anyone any of you would like to teach? Also explain why you might want them." said the Hokage.

Kurenai was first to speak. "Hokage-sama I would like to train Hinata Hyuga. Shes been my charge for a while now and think I would be best suited to teach her. Also paired with the Inuzuka or Aburame, our team would make a good tracking unit."

The Hokage nodded in agreement. "Any arguments from either of you?" the Hokage asked Kakashi and Asuma. Both shook there heads no. "What about you Kakashi, it would seem you are best suited for the Uchiha, is there anyone else you would like to teach.?" the old man asked, knowing what the answer would be.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes Hokage-sama I would like to train Naruko Uzumaki."

"And what reasons do you have for this Kakashi?" replied the old man.

"I think we both know my reasons Hokage-sama." Not wanting to say he wanted to teach his sensei's daughter.

Asuma spoke up now. "I to would like to train Uzumaki. Yamato here says she has a wind affinity and I think she would be best suited with me."

"Valid point, what do you think Yamato? Who would best be suited for Naruko?" The Hokage asked Yamato.

"Naruko has many skill sets, but from what I know she enjoys most I think she would be best suited on Kurenai's team to be honest. My reasons for this being, Naruko does have a wind affinity, but she chooses to not rely on jutsus unless they are needed. Also Kurenai said she wanted to start a tracking unit, well Naruko's unique skills fit very well within that as well. Finally there are not any kids who show interest in Genjutsu, which Kurenai specializes in. Naruko is working on techniques that have a basis in Genjutsu and I think Kurenai would be happy to teach her." Yamato explained.

This slightly upset Kakashi and Asuma. They both had some experience with Naruko from when she studied under Yamato but didn't know about her newly developing skills. "Well, this is interesting. What do you think Kurenai? Would you think Naruko would work well on your team?" inquired the aged Hokage.

What Yamato said made Kurenai pretty happy. She would love to teach someone some of her Genjutsu seeing as very few people use it like she does. "Absolutely Hokage-sama. If what Yamato says is true then I think she would fit perfectly as my student." Both Asuma and Kakashi scowled at Yamato for taking their student away from them.

"Then its settled, Kurenai's team will consist of Naruko Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame. Kakashi, your team will contain the best and worst of the male class, that being Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inzuka. Asuma I think you would be well off teaching the new generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho team. That leaves Sakura Haruno, the girls runner up for you Kakashi. Any arguments?" Asked the Hokage, Getting a few groans from the males in the room. "Excellent. I expect a lot from this generation, it's full of potential, you're all dismissed."

Yamato left before he had to deal with the guys for his treachery, while Kurenai smiled ear to ear because her team was everything she could hope for. She could barely contain her excitement for what lies ahead for team Kurenai.

Well there you have it guys. Sorry if it it seems rushed. I had about half the chapter written until tonight, and I wanted to get some material out for you guys to read .

Feel free to drop your input.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guys here's chapter 4. I want to thank the people who reviewed last chapter!

Honest Lunar Raven- You're right Shika may be wore then Kiba, I see Kiba and Shika being about the same in the academy. Maybe im just biased because I never liked Kiba haha. As far as Naruko traveling like Zetsu, that did pop into my head. Its a def possibility.

Ormurinlangi- Thanks! The pairing is still up in the air, but I've always liked Temari^^ I think I know what story you are talking abut that Pudgy wrote, I remember reading it. But the answer is no, its not based off what he wrote. The Green is an actual thing in DC comics. There is also something called The Red which is animal life.

Waltae- Yes her actions will be heavily based off Ivy. If you know much about how Ivy is seen in the comic books you may have a good idea how Naruko will turn out.

Wrin- Thanks, yeah my grammar is crap, I proofread but I get lazy :/ haha

Maple jr- I like seeing Sasuke get beat to, so fun. The Green is going to develop a lot in the future chapters I hope you like it.

Today is the day that all the passing Genin are placed on their teams. All of the fresh graduates were gathered at the academy idly chatting with one another, talking about who they want to be on a team with. Naruko was standing in the back of the room observing everyone. From Naruko's point of view, most people here didn't know what they were getting into. Being a ninja of the village meant hard times ahead and sacrifices. That is the life a ninja chooses, and everyone in this room will soon know that. Naruko knew this because it was how she was taught. Having been personally trained by an ANBU member, she has been well informed of what her life will consist of. Within a few minutes the teachers started to enter the classroom to announce the teams.

"Everyone quiet down, we are ready to announce your teams." Yelled Iruka to grab everyone's attention. "OK, this is a huge day for everyone. I'd like to tell you a few things before I send you on your way. The most important thing to remember is to listen to everything your sensei's tell you. Being a ninja can be very dangerous and you need to take it seriously." The class moaned and some shouted for him to get on with it already. "Well enough of my preaching, lets get this started."

After going through a number of teams Iruka finally made it to the people of Narukos class. "OK, Team 7 is next. Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sakura Haruno."

High pitche squeals of excitement could be heard coming from a pink haired girl who Naruko could only guess was Sakura. Naruko lightly chuckled at the actions of someone she didn't know, but knew had no idea what it meant to be a ninja. "_Wonder who's lucky enough to be her sensei._"

"Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake. He has yet to arrive, so you will have to wait till he does."

Naruko was openly laughing now. Kakshi had trained her from time to time so she knew what kind of person he was. "_I won't be surprised if he shows up a few hours late. He's going to hate his team. Haha._"

"Next is Team 8. Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Naruko Uzumaki. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. She will be here momentarily." Hinata looked at Shino and smiled, Shino nodded in reply. "Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi." The door tot he classroom opens up and a male and female ninja walked in. "Teams 8 and 10 you may join your sensei's now." announced Iruka.

"Team 8, meet me at training ground 8 in fifteen minutes." Spoke Kurenai who shunshined after speaking.

The man who was standing beside her spoke next. "Team 10 follow me."

The group of six Genin left to meet their future sensei, and start their first day of the rest of their lives.

Naruko decided to do the same as her sensei and shunshin to the training ground. She arrived shortly after Kurenai who was slightly surprised at Narukos presence.

"You used the shunshin to get here? Why didn't you travel with your teamates?" asked the red-eyed Jonin.

"It's not my fault they were not properly trained how to travel. The shunshin isn't hard to learn, and both Hinata and Shino come from strong ninja families, I figured they knew it." said Naruko with a straight face, shrugging it off.

"Well next time travel with your team, you wouldn't want to leave them behind would you?" replied Kurenai.

"Understood, Sensei." Naruko said as she bowed.

Kurenai wasn't sure how to handle Naruko. She was with out a doubt more skilled then the other students and seemed to be a little closed off. She would have to wait and see how she reacts when they are together as a team.

The teacher and student sat in silence as they waited for the rest of the team to arrive. Kurenai deciding introduction would be best if done all at once. Within ten minutes Shino arrived with Hinata.

"Sorry we made you wait sensei, Naruko." Spoke Shino with a flat tone.

Kurenai opened her mouth to speak but Naruko beat her to it. "Don't worry about it, just means we need to teach you a better way of traveling." Naruko said with a smile.

This wasn't exactly what Kurenai would have liked Naruko to say but it still helped.

"Well now that we're all her lets sit down and start with the introductions. Lets start with names, likes and dislikes, and how about your dreams. I'll go first, I'm Kurenai Yuhi, I like helping those in need, practicing Genjutsu and tending to my flower garden. I guess my dream would be to be the most renown Genjutsu Mistress in all of the Elemental Nations. OK, whose next?"

"Ill go next, I'm Naruko Uzumaki. I like my family and Yamato-sensei. I love The Green, which you will all learn more about in the future. I strongly dislike people who harm the environment. My goal is to become one with The Green so that I can control and protect it."

Kurenai knew a little about The Green that Naruko spoke of from talking to Yamato, but she could see her other students were unsure of what Naruko meant. They would just have to find out more when she was ready to tell them about it. Kurenai figured Naruko would tell them when she trusted them with her secrets.

"My name is Shino Aburame. I like my clan and my colony. I dislike judgmental people. My goals for the future are learning all that I can from my clan and becoming a strong clan head."

"I'm H-hinata Hyuga. I like m-my sister Hanabi. I dislike people who look down on others for not being as strong as them. My goal is to bring the branch family and main family of my clan together as one."

Kurenai thought the introductions went well. She has known Hinata for a while now and knew her likes and goals, but Shino and Naruko are new to her. She thinks her team will do very well if they can work together.

"Very good everyone, as your sensei it is my job to help you achieve your goals and help you become the best ninja you can be. First tho I have a test for you. This unit, as you may have guessed, was made to be a tracking unit first and foremost. That doesn't mean that's the only missions we will be going on, but that's where our specialty will be. So this test is designed to see what kinds of tracking skills you possess as a team. I will be hidden somewhere in this training ground, you will have 1 hour to find me. Any questions?"

Shino spoke first, "What happens if we do not find you in time sensei?"

"Good question Shino, if you cannot find me, i'm afraid you will not be skilled enough to be a tracking team and therefore will remain in the academy. It may sound harsh but being a ninja isn't easy. Any more questions?" Kurenai asked her team. All three students shook their heads no. "OK then, you may use what ever methods you know of to find me, good luck." Kurenai shunshined away in a puff of smoke.

"Before we begin, Naruko I am unsure of your abilities, what are your tracking skills if I may ask?" said Shino.

"I can determine her position by examining the plant life in the area. That is all you need to know of my skills for now. When we pass this test and officially become a team I can explain more."

Shino nodded, choosing not to pry.

Naruko decided to take charge. "Well both of your tracking skills are obvious, Shino would you like to start us off in the right direction?"

"Of course, I placed a tracking beetle on our sensei before she left. She was headed west from here. Although it seems she found the beetle and got rid of it so I cannot pinpoint her location, sorry."

"It's ok Shino we will find her." spoke Hinata reassuring her teammate.

"Alright lets head off in that direction and see if we can find any trace of her." said Naruko. Her teammates nodded and followed her lead.

Naruko and company headed off in the direction Shino had indicated. After ten minutes of travel they made it to the last location Shino knew his beetle was alive.

"Ok this is where the trail ends. I doubt she would continue in the same direction after finding your beetle Shino. Maybe we should split up and canvas the area to see if we can find anything. Hinata this is where your eyes will help a lot." said Naruko who seemed to fit right in as the groups leader.

Hinata smiled and nodded. This is where she can show her team that she is useful.

"OK lets take three different directions and meet back here in 15 minutes, sound ok?" asked Naruko. Earning a nod from her teammates. "Alright see you then."

Unknown to them Kurenai was close by watching their activities. "_They seem to work well as a team. Naruko has more training so it would make sense she is taking charge. The others seem perfectly fine with that. I think this is going to work out nicely. Now lets see what they can do._"

**-Five Minutes later-**

**-Meeting spot for the team-**

Naruko stopped to form a brief connection with the plants around her to see what they knew. She was cut short when she heard a sound approaching her. She stood up to see who it was.

"Shino, Hinata what are you doing here, we weren't supposed to meet up for another 10 minutes." asked a confused Naruko.

"I am not sure Naruko. I was heading the opposite direction as you but some how we all ended up in the same spot." replied Shino.

"Hmm something isn't right here. Hinata did you notice anything change with your vision when you activated your Byakugan?" asked Naruko.

"Yes it was a little blurry for a second but soon after returned to normal, what do you think it is?" asked Hinata.

"I think its safe to say that considering who our sensei is, that we are under a Genjutsu. Release!" Shouted Naruko.

The Genjutsu faded away and the team found themselves in a new area.

Nearby.

"_Very good, knowing their opponent they were able to come up with the proper solution. Now they should be able to find me if I don't move quickly." _Kurenai once again Shunshined away.

"Hinata hurry and use your Byakugan to scan the area, Kurenai-sensei can't be to far away." said Naruko in a commanding tone grabbing Hinatas attention.

Hinata nodded. "Byakugan!" Hinatas eyes activated and she scanned the area. "There! To the northwest I can see her!" While Hinata's eyes were fixed on her sensei she suddenly vanished. "She just vanished. I don't know what happened." said Hinata in a sad tone thinking she failed her team.

"Don't worry Hinata she must know we are close. She probably just shunshined. She cant be far, lead us in the direction she was at." said Naruko.

The group took off in the direction of their sensei, within a few minutes they arrived at the location Hinata said she saw Kurenai.

"Good job Hinata, Kurenai was defiantly here." said Naruko, causing Hinata to smile and turn a touch pink at the praise. "Ok now its my turn." Naruko knelt tot he ground putting both her hands on the forest floor. Within a few seconds roots started to come out of the ground and wrap themselves around Naruko. Shino and Hinata were surprised to see what Naruko was doing. They have never seen something like this and were not sure what it was. They remained quiet until Naruko was done.

Naruko spoke softly. "I have her location, shes directly east of us, we got her. I'll explain what I did after we finish this test, I'm sure you have questions." Shino nodded.

"Won't sensei be able to sense us coming Naruko?" asked Shino.

"Yes she will, but I have that taken car of as well, lets go."

The group headed off in the direction of their sensei. "_Looks like they found me I need to take off." _When Kurenai tried to jump away she noticed she couldn't move. She looked down at the ground and saw that her legs were wrapped in vines restricting her movements. "_Crap, this must be one of Naruko's skills. I should have paid more attention to my surroundings."_

Kurenai could now hear her team approaching. "It's no use sensei we found you." shouted Naruko who was about 20 yards away now.

The three Genin made there way to Kurenai, Shino and Hinata where surprised when they saw her tied to a tree by vines. Kurenai was the first to speak. "You guys did very well, I knew you could do it. I'm proud of you." The group smiled at the praise of their sensei. "Umm Naruko could you please let me go now?"

"Of course sensei." Naruko closed her eyes and the vines seemed to vanish back into the ground.

"Looks like we are now officially a team. Tomorrow we can start with missions. What do you guys say to some lunch?" asked Kurenai.

The three teammates nodded and took off following their sensei.

Team Kurenai was now back in town and close to the dango shop they decided on. Kurenai had to admit she wasn't sure how Naruko was going to work on this team, but what she saw today proved that Naruko was the right choice. She believed that Naruko stepping into sort of the leader of the group, would help Hinata. Kurenai knows Hinata has what it takes to be a great kunoichi, she just needed people to help her and encourage her, and Kurenai was hoping Naruko would do that.

When the group got closer tot he restaurant, Naruko could see the glances she was getting from Shino. She knew he had questions but he didn't want to pry. Now sense they have passed their test Naruko decided it would be ok to share how she stopped Kurenai. Naruko seemed to notice Hinata was in a good mood. She was smiling instead of blushing which was a good sign. Naruko liked Hinata but when she acted shy it worried her that Hinata wouldn't be able to watch her back when needed. Naruko decided to there was nothing to worry about for now, but if it did become an issue in the future she wasn't going to sit idly by.

The group finally arrived at the shop and took their seats in a corner booth. They were greeted by a waitress who took their drink orders. Their was a brief silence before Naruko spoke.

"Ok lets get this out of the way, Shino I know you have questions from the glances you were giving me all the way here. What is it you want to ask ?" said Naruko getting straight to the point.

"I'm sorry Naruko, I was just curious how you were able to track Kurenai and use vines to tie her up. The vines would indicate you possess the Mokuton, but that's not possible."

"Your right, its not possible. My abilities are something completely different. A few years back I was attacked on my birthday." When Naruko said this she saw Hinata frown. She ignored this and continued explaining. "I was poisoned by my attackers with multiple types of poison derived from plants. To understand the next part you need to know that I spent most of my time as a child in the forests and tending to the flower beds in the woods. I felt safe there when I was feeling down. Well its that connection with plant life that saved me. After the poison entered my body I eventually passed out. I woke up in a place I had never seen before but it was the most beautiful place id ever seen. My love for plant life saved me. I guess all you really need to know, even if you don't understand, is that all plant life is connected. And after that night, I to am connected to all plant life. This connection gives me the ability to control botanical life. So, how I tracked Kurenai sensei, I communicated with the nearby plant life to see if there had been any disturbances indicating sensei was near. As for the vines, I think that's self explanatory."

Hinata seemed surprised to hear of Narukos powers, while Shino just nodded and took in the information. Even if it didn't make sense he would accept it, he had no choice not to. Kurenai was glad Naruko shared something about herself with her teammates, it was a good sign she thought. The remainder of the afternoon was filed with chit chat about random things between the group. They talked about some of their skills and what they would like to improve on. Kurenai explained to them they would be starting D ranked missions and what they entailed. Most would be simple missions that are designed to strengthen teamwork. After two hours the group went there separate ways and decided to meet at the Hokage office tomorrow at 9 am for there first mission.

Naruko was headed back to tell her big sister about how her day went. Now that she was an official ninja of the village this meant she wouldn't be able to spend as much time with her big sis as before. They both knew this was going to happen but it still made Ayame sad.

Naruko arrived at home to see a few costumers enjoying some ramen. Her adopted father was standing behind the counter chatting with the costumers when Naruko walked into the building.

"Hey old man" said Nauko as she placed a kiss on her fathers cheek. "Wheres Me-chan?"

"Hey you, shes in the back, on her break." said Teuchi with a smile pointing tot he back room.

Naruko walked in the back to see Ayame sitting at a table eating some fruit. "Hey Me-chan!"

Ayame looked up to see her younger sister. She waked over and gave her a hug. "Whats up Naru-chan?"

"Just got done having lunch with my team, we start missions tomorrow."

Ayame smiled, but still had a hint of sadness in here face. "I'm proud of you little sis."

"Aww thanks Me-chan. Ill still be around the village for a while. The missions we will be doing wont require us to leave the village."

"Well that's good, I don't have to worry about you just yet."

"You don't have to worry about me sis, I can take care of myself."

"I know, but ill always worry about you, so will dad. Just be careful ok?"

**-Meanwhile with Hinata-**

Hinata was back at the Hyuga compound. She was making her way to her room when she was stopped by a member of the branch family. "Hinata-sama, Lord Hiashi would like to see you."

Hinata nodded and ran off in the direction of her fathers quarters.

Hinata arrived at her fathers office and knocked on the door.

"Come in Hinata." commanded Hiashi.

Hinata slide the door open and stepped inside and bowed to her father.

"Do you have some news to tell me daughter?" Asked Hiashi not bothering to make eye contact..

"Yes father, my sensei is Kurenai as you may know. My teammates are Shino Aburame, and Naruko Uzumaki. We start missions tomorrow."

"Hmm. Very well. Do not disobey your sensei or dishonor the Hyuga Clan Hinata."

"I wont father." Hinata looked at the ground when speaking.

"You may leave."

Hinata left her fathers room. This was how most of her conversations with her father went. He would show no emotion towards her. He has no idea how a few simple words could help her so much. If she was encouraged once in a while by her father she would feel so much better. Lately Hiashi had been focusing on Hinatas younger sister Hanabi, who was a better fighter and seemed to take after her father in being cold. Hinata was just glad that now she was on a team and would be out of the compound most of the time.

**-Hokages office-**

Kurenai had just entered the Hokages office to report on her team. The aged Hokage was smoking a pipe doing his daily paper work when Kurenai entered the room. The Hokage was very interested to see how Kurenai's day went with her team. He was hoping it went well with Naruko working in a team setting now.

"Ahh Kurenai what news have you got for me?" asked the Hokage taking a puff from his pipe.

"Well Hokage-sama, my team passed. They did very well actually. Naruko seemed to take charge as the group leader and Hinata and Shino followed her lead showing great teamwork." replied Kurenai showing pride in her team.

The Hokage smiled. "This is good news, was there ever any doubt that they would do well?"

"Well at first Naruko seemed closed off from the others. When I picked them up Naruko didn't travel with them, instead she shunshined with me while her teammates had to run to the training ground. I wasn't sure how things were going to go, but they went very well."

"Good to hear. I assume I will see you and your team here tomorrow for there first misison?"

"Yes sir"

"Great, ill see you then, you're dismissed."

**-With Naruko-**

Naruko was woken up by her alarm at 7:30am. Today would be her first official day of active duty as a shinobi of Konoha. Getting out of bed she made her way to the bathroom she shared with Ayame. Like any other day Naruko would take a quick shower and brush her teeth before grabbing a bite to eat. Making her way tot he kitchen after checking to make sure she had all the essential tools a shinobi should have, she is greeted by her dad and sister. They wish her good luck on her first day, give her a hug and send her off.

**-With Shino-**

Shino wakes up by the sound of his alarm. After showering and getting dressed he makes his way to the kitchen to have breakfast with his mother and father.

Shino sits at the table and his father speaks, "Today is your first day of missions correct?"

"Yes father."

"Make sure you have everything packed. Wouldn't want you forgetting anything."

"Of course father"

"I know you will only be doing D ranks for the time being but they are still important for the village. Remember to do your best and work with your team son."

"I will father. I need to be going, I'll see you at dinner."

After Shino left his mother spoke. "Shino reminds me of you when you were his age."

"I believe your are correct. I am very proud of our son" Shibi said with a rare smile.

**-With Hinata-**

Hinatas day starts out much like the other members of her team. Once dressed and cleaned up she make her way to the breakfast table. She is joined by Her father and Hiashi, and her sister Hanabi. The 15 minute breakfast is filled mostly with silence. As Hinata gets up to leave Hanabi wishes her good luck. Hinata looks at her father to see if he has any words for her. Hiashi says nothing and continues drinking his tea. Hinata sets off with a sour taste in her mouth. She was hoping it would be a long day. The more time she spends away from the compound the better.

Naruko Shino and Hinata meet up halfway to the tower to arrive as a team. They are greeted by Kurenai who's waiting for them. Kurenai waves to greet them and the four of them enter the tower. This morning would be almost identical for the next two weeks. Two weeks of D ranked missions along with team exercises did wonders for the teams teamwork. The team worked on their tracking skills as well as collaborative fighting. The team as a whole have become closer, getting to know each other better. Naruko was still reluctant to share a lot with her teammates but they didn't seem to mind all that much. Kurenai knew they had a bright future ahead of them. After two weeks of D rank missions, Naruko felt it was time for something a little harder to see how much they actually have progressed.

**Hokage Office**

"Well Kurenai it seems your team is doing very well." spoke the aged Hokage.

"Yes Hokage-sama, their teamwork is excellent for two weeks or training."

"Do you think they are ready for a C rank Kurenai?" asked the Hokage, seeming to catch Kurenai off guard.

"I'm not so sure thats.." Kurenai was interrupted by he red-headed student.

"Yes we are ready old man" said Naruko with no hesitation.

"Naruko show some respect to the Hokage." said Kurenai in a commanding tone.

"What? After all team training we have been through don't you think we can handle a C rank Kurenai-sensei?" asked Naruko.

"It's not that its just.."

"No need to worry Kurenai, its just a simple escort mission to the wave. Shouldn't be anything to alarm yourself with. What do you say?"

"We accept!" Naruko said, once again interrupting her sensei.

"Naruko you do not speak for this team I suggest you keep quiet!" said Kurenai with anger in her tone.

"Yes sensei." Naruko crossed her arms and looked away.

"We will accept Hokage. What are the details to the mission?"

Naruko frowned at her sensei for giving the same answer she did but getting scolded for it.

"Excellent, Tazuna you may enter."

The door tot he Hokages office opened up relieving a grey haired man with a bottle in his hand.. He wore glasses and smelled of alcohol.

"This is who's protecting me? These runts look like they are barely our of diapers." said the old man taking a swig of his bottle.

"Watch your tongue old man or i'll feed you to my plants." Naruko said in a threatening tone.

"Now now Naruko, we are supposed to protect this man." said Kurenai trying to lighten the mood.

"I expect super protection for me while I build my bridge back in Wave Country."

"Alright team we leave tomorrow at 9 am, take the day to pack your things and get ready for a few week long trip." Kurenai spoke as the leader of the team.

It was still early in the day so Naruko decided she would go do some training. Wanting to be left alone she made her way into the nearby forest to a place where she could connect to The Green with no interruptions. As of late, Naruko had been working on a new technique. Learning that some plants release pheromones, she discovered that she too could release them. Naruko hasn't had a chance to test out her theories yet but she believed that she could bend people to her will if they were not strong willed. Now that she would be going on missions outside of the village she figured she might have a chance to try out her new ability. Naruko took this free day to connect with The Green and make sure she had enough energy stored up for the trip to Wave Country. Naruko sat on the ground and concentrated as the familiar roots engulfed hr body. As the roots latched onto her limbs she felt her connection with The Green strengthen. Invisible to the naked eye, Naruko was now releasing pheromones from her body. This skill wasn't something she could use at a distance. It required her to be up close and personal with the person she was using it on. After a few hours of rest and charging, the roots subsided and Naruko stood up. Her black body suit now had more green on it then normal. It seemed to move for a few seconds before stopping with most of it concentrating on her thighs up to her chest. Her change in her suit also brought about a change in her body, her lips were now a shade of green that matched her eyes. It looked like she had green lipstick on but this would not rub off. "_Sitting still for a few hours makes a girl hungry_" Naruko set off for home to grab a bite to eat with her family before leaving for a few weeks.

**-The Next day 9am-**

**-Konoha Gates-**

Naruko, Shino, and Hinata were waiting at the gates when they saw Kurenai and Tazuna walk into vision. "Does everyone have what we need, we will be gone for at least 2 weeks?" asked Kurenai to her team.

Hinata nodded. "We are all packed sensei."

"Ok lets head out I'll take lead Hinata you take the rear and Naruko and Shino on either side of Tazuna. I don't think its likely we will have any trouble but best to play it safe."

Hearing this Tazuna gulped and oped she was right.

The first few hours of the journey were uneventful. The group engaged the bridge builder in chit chat, mostly questions about his home country. Naruko kept quiet most of the trip until she noticed something that was out of place. On the path was a puddle, which did not belong because it had not rained in days in this area. Kurenai nodded to Naruko in agreement to be on their guard.

As the team passed the puddle two ninja jumped out from the ground and threw a chain at Kurenai. To everyone in the area it appeared that Kurenai was wrapped in the chains then sliced in half.

Hinata shouted "Sensei!"

"One down" said the ninja wearing a mist headband.

"Keep your calm Hinata this is no time to panic, our lives depend on it. Keep guard of Tazuna Shino your with me! They seem like mid range fighters, you keep your distance and cover me while I try to get in close range." Naruko tried to gather her teamates.

"Understood." replied Shino.

Naruko started to charge the two ninja when they split up. They jumped on either side of Naruko and threw their chains to each other wrapping up Naruko much like they did Kurenai.

"Two down." The Mist ninja pulled their chains tight to slice Naruko in half but noticed they chains didn't move.

"You didn't think that same trick would work two times in a row did you? The mist must have some pretty dumb ninja if so." said Naruko with a grin.

When the ninja looked at their chains on Naruko they could see wood protecting her body where the chains were. This wood was also holding the chins in place.

While the Mist nin were distracted by Naruko Shino made his move and sent his swarm at one of the nins. His chakra eating bugs covered the nin closest to Shino and started to scream in confusion.

"Gozu!" yelled the mist nin who wasn't being attacked by bugs.

Naruko took this chance to act. She grabbed the chain Gozu was hanging onto and pulled it with all her strength to send Gozu flying towards her. Her fist slammed into his face and immediately after he hit the ground Narukos roots wrapped him up. He was going no where.

"You bitch! You'll pay for what you did to my brother!" shouted the remaining mist nin.

The other mist nin charged at Naruko only to be stopped in his tracks. Kurenai appeared a few yards away from Hinata.

"I don't think so. Magen: Hanarasui(Demonic Illusion: Flower Head Death.)"

The mist nin was trap in a flower head only for it to explode causing him to pass out.

"Is everyone ok?" asked a worried and pissed off Kurenai.

"We are fine Sensei. I thought they killed you." said a slightly shaken Hinata.

"Well it seems this mission just jumped from a C rank to a high B rank. Tazuna you've got some answering to do seeing that you put my entire team in danger!" yelled Kurenai. She was assured this would be a simple escort mission. It was turning out to me much more.

Kurenai walked up to Tazuna and stared at hi till he explained himself. "Kurenai im going to interrogate this one." said Naruko. Saving Tazuna from Kurenai's fury.

"Naruko how are you going to do that? Do you have any skills in interrogation?" asked a wary Kurenai.

"I have been working on a new skill, now's the perfect time to try it out." Naruko grinned.

"Fine lets see it, I don't trust you Tazuna, so lets see what Naruko can come up with." Kurenai obviously still angry.

Naruko smacked the ninja known as Gozu awake. "Hey rise and shine."

"Bitch i'll kill you for what you did." Gozu struggled to get free.

"I'd watch the way you speak to me seeing I could kill you in a second, so shut the hell up."

Naruko put both her hands on the sides of Gozu's face. "What are you doing? I won't tell you shit!"

"Shhh, Take me home." Naruko said in a flirty tone.

"No!" shouted a confused Gozu.

"I need you can't you see that? Take me home." Naruko still speaking in a sexy voice.

The roots that surrounded Gozu all formed together to make a suit out of wood that covered his legs and chest.

"You can't be.."

"I want you. Want you more then you could possibly imagine. Take me home.

I love you more then anything's ever loved anyone. TAKE ME HOME."

"I'll take you home, you'll like home, let me take you home." Dozu was now trembling.

"Naruko that's enough! What did you do to him?" asked a concerned Kurenai.

"I just used pheromones to control his mind, he will tell me everything I want to know." Naruko had a sadistic grin on her face.

The group all starred at Naruko. She has displayed some strange abilities that they didn't understand. One thing they did know was that she was dangerous, and a little sadistic. Naruko noticed the weary looks from her teammates.

"Don't worry guys, as long as you stay on my good side nothing like this will ever happen to you." Naruko's sadistic smile turned to a sweet one.

After interrogating Gozu for 30 minutes, Naruko and Kurenai rejoined the team. "It appears there is another ninja closer to Wave Country that these guys are working with. I'm going to send a message back to Konoha to ask for some backup." Said Kurenai as she walked away from the group.

The group decided to set up camp nearby and wait till their backup a arrived to continue their journey. Naruko was happy with how the day had went so far. She was able to test out a new skill and it went flawlessly. The others didn't have quite the same state of mind. They were a little scared of Naruko. She displayed some dangerous abilities they they didn't want to be on the receiving end off. This caused them to wonder what else she was really capable off.

Alrighty, chapter 4 is in the books. R&R guys tell me whatcha think.

I want to point out that the part where Naruko interrogated Gozu was not mine.

It came from the comic Birds of Prey #3.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hokage's Office**

The Hokage was sitting in his office, doing what takes up the majority of his days; paperwork. Today had been an uneventful day. Handing out morning missions had come and gone. It was now about lunch time and the Hokage was about to step out for a quick minute when he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter"

"Hokage-sama we have received a urgent message from a team currently on a mission." spoke a Chunin.

"Bring it here."

The ninja walked over the the Hokages desk and gave him the message. The old man untied the note and read it.

_Hokage-sama_

_While on our way to the Wave, we ran into two ninja from the Mist. We took care of them easily enough, but upon interrogating one of the ninja we discovered they were after the bridge builder. Also, they are working with Zabuza Momochi. I know that it's dangerous, but I would like to continue this mission. I have faith in my team and it would be a great experience for them I am writing to ask for assistance. Should we meet Momochi it would be smart to have some back up. While I am confident in my skills, it is better to be safe when dealing with a dangerous missing-nin. We are currently waiting a few hours travel time away from Konoha. We have set up camp to wait for back-up before continuing the Wave._

_Kurenai Yuhi_

_Team 8_

The Hokage was troubled by this note. Kurenai wanted to continue a possibly deadly mission with fairly new Genin squad. Although he may not agree about continuing the mission, but it would be the experience they needed and would get eventually. The Hokage believed in his shinobi forces so he was going to agree to let Team 8 continue this mission, with backup of course.

"Get me Yamato right away."

**A few hours later**

**With Team 8**

It was around 5 in the afternoon when Yamato arrived as Team 8's backup. Naruko was happy her sensei was sent seeing hes one of the only people she trusted with her life. The others on the team; Hinata, and Shino, had no clue who he was. This was not surprising seeing most of his career involved ANBU operations. Naruko explained to her teammates that Yamato has trained her sense she was 7, so she could vouch for him. Not that that mattered, Kurenai knows Yamato as well and is pleased with her backup. After the team was all packed up they set off for Wave Country. The goal was to arrive right around sunset so they wouldn't have the darkness to worry about. If they traveled in the dark, it would be much easier for their enemies to attack them. The sun was just about to set when they arrived at a dock. There was a single boat that would carry them into town and Tazuna's house. After taking the less visible path into town the boat stopped at a small dock near their destination. A few short minutes later and they arrived at Tazuna's house. When they entered the group was greeted by Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter. Tsunami was pleased to see her father return with a team of ninja as protection. She knew the bridge her father was building is the single most important thing for her village. After a lite dinner the group was interrupted by a small child named Inari. Inari told the ninja they were stupid for standing up to Gatou and they would die like everyone else. Upon hearing this Naruko sent a root from her chest to grab Inari by the throat. Yamato, knowing his student, quickly defused the situation explaining they were shinobi of the leaf and failing a mission was not an option. Inari scowled and ran off. Shortly after Naruko excused herself and went to the roof to be alone. Yamato explained to everyone that Naruko has had it worse then most people. Probably worse then most of the people of Wave Country until recently. Most of then team decided to head to sleep early when Kurenai said they would be doing some training tomorrow while Yamato guarded the bridge builder and his crew. Kurenai and Yamato deciding that with the information they got from Naruko's interrogation, Zabuza wouldn't make his attack immediately.

The next morning, the team woke up and met in the back yard to train. The day started off with light spars between the Genin to get their blood flowing. After the spar session, Kurenai told them about the chakra exorcise water walking. Of course Naruko knew of this and has it down perfectly so she volunteered to help her team with it. Kurenai agreed this would be a good idea and joined Yamato at the bridge for a few hours to talk strategy for the next few days.

It was late afternoon when the team completed the water-walking exercise. At this time Kurenai decided that her team might need a better way to defend themselves so she decided to give her Genin chakra paper to learn their affinity's. Naruko of course knew hers, which was a strong water affinity. So giving the paper to Hinata and and Shino the two channeled chakra into it. The test reviled Hinata with a water affinity like Naruko but not as strong, and Shino with an earth affinity. Naruko knew some jutsu of both affinities and once again volunteered to teach her teammates but Yamato said he would teach Shino sense his earth affinity was stronger then Naruko's.

The next day Team 8 plus Yamato worked on a few low rank jutsu that would be easy to learn and useful in a battle. Kurenai took over for Yamato at the bridge protecting the workers. The first jutsu Naruko decided to teach Hinata was a defensive one. Hinata was mainly a close range fighter so having a defensive jutsu was a good idea. The defensive jutsu was called Water Realease: Defensive Waterfall. For Hinata, this jutsu would require a water source, but seeing as their next fight was most likely going to be on a bridge, that wouldn't be a problem. This jutsu is fairly simple and does just what it says. It creates a protective waterfall in front of the user. Depending on how skilled the user is, they can create multiple protective waterfalls for their teammates as well.

Yamato decided to use Naruko's line of thinking and sense Shino is mostly a ranged support fighter, it would be good for him to have an offensive jutsu to better support his teammates from a distance. The jutsu Yamato decided for Shino was Earth Release: Rock Trail. This jutsu requires the user to slam his hand into the ground thus creating a trail a rocks protruding from the ground in the desired direction. Of course the users skill decides the distance and overall magnitude of the jutsu.

The group of four spent then next few days practicing the jutsu until they were comfortable using it in combat.

A week later and still no attack on the bridge made the Jonin sensei worry. Tazuna had said that the bridge was nearly done, and this meant the attack was soon to take place. This lead to the groups decision to send the entire team to the bridge for the remainder of the construction.

After breakfast the team gathered their things and head out. Naruko mentioned that Tsunami and the brat would be left alone so maybe someone should stay behind. Yamato agreed and left two wood clones behind. Kurenai assured Tsunami she would be safe and nothing would happen to her father. By 9:00 the team set out for the bridge.

The team arrived at the bridge a few short minutes after leaving the house. Tazuna got to work and the morning started off with no interruption.

Shortly before lunch a thick fog rolled in over the bridge. "This is no normal fog Team, protect Tazuna the fight is about to start."

A voice came from the mist. "Seems the old bridge builder went and found some protection. Haku take care of the bridge builder while I deal with our friends."

Suddenly a ninja who looked to be in their teens appeared in front of Naruko, Shino, and Hinata.

"You guys take care of that fake hunter-nin, Yamato and I will deal with Zabuza." commanded Kurenai.

"The pretty little lady is going to deal with me huh? Lets play!"

**With Naruko and team**

"It is not my intention to kill you. Please step aside and leave the bridge builder to me. There is no need for unnecessary blood shed." the ninja known as Haku spoke in a flat tone.

Surprisingly, Shino spoke first. "It would be a direct conflict of interest to do that. Should you try to endanger the life of Tazuna, we will not hesitate to eliminate you."

Naruko grinned at what Shino said. It was out of character for Shino to make threats but it was a nice surprise. "I'd listen to my friend here, it's three on one. You know what to do Shino."

Haku stood motionless for a few seconds then charged at Naruko. The two ninja took turns exchanging blows. The main difference between he two would be clear to a trained eye. When Naruko would attack Haku he would block. When Haku attacked, Naruko would dodge. Showing her superior flexibility and reflexes.

Haku realized this and decided to take a different approach. Haku jumped back creating some distance from Naruko and launched a few senbon at her. Naruko drew a kunai and deflected the attack. Shino decided it was time to join the fight and sent a small swarm at Haku to test him.

Haku saw the swarm coming and threw more senbon at Naruko to prevent her from attacking with the swarm. While Haku threw the senbon he started using one handed seals.

Naruko's eye's narrowed when she saw this. "_This guy is more dangerous then he lets on. We should end this quickly._"

Haku finished the hand seals and launched his jutsu. "Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm"

Haku threw what looked like senbon made of ice at Shino's swarm. The senbon merged with each other forming a couple different swallows. The temperature of the ice birds killed the insects on contact and continued to fly towards Shino.

Hinata saw her teammate was in trouble. Naruko was to far away to do anything so Hinata had to step up.

"Water Release: Defensive Waterfall!" shouted Hinata as a waterfall of water appeared in front of Shino. The warmer temperature of the waterfall rendered the ice attack useless.

Without turning around Shino spoke to Hinata. "Thank You Hinata."

Naruko wanted to keep the pressure on Haku because he seemed to be stronger at long range. Naruko shot at Haku trying to engage in another Taijutsu fight. Haku saw this and made his move. He jumped back sending more senbon at Naruko. Haku's attack was not aimed to hit Naruko but only to slow her down. Haku went through more hand seals to perform his strongest jutsu.

"Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals" Haku called out. In the blink of an eye 21 ice mirrors appeared surrounding Naruko. Haku jumped into one of the mirrors, now his image was reflecting on all the mirrors.

As quickly as he could, Shino through two kunai at the mirrors hoping to break them, setting Naruko free. To Shino's disappointment, the ice remained intact, showing no damage.

"No attacks can break this technique. I'm sorry it came to this but you have left me with no choice."

"_Shit. This isn't looking good. I can't let my sensei and family down._" thought Naruko.

Haku started his assault launching senbon from different mirrors. Narko's speed helped her dodge some of the attacks along with her wood armor, but there was to many to dodge them all.

After a few minutes of attacks Naruko fell to the ground looking like a pin cushion. "Naruko!"

Shouted Hinata afraid her teammate was badly hurt.

**A few minutes earlier with Zabuza.**

"It looks like Haku is getting serious. Your little Genin don't stand a chance if hes using that attack." Zabuza's face was covered but the outline told Yamato he was grinning.

"They will be fine Kurenai, have faith in your team." Yamato reassured her.

Zabuza charged at Yamato deciding he was the more dangerous one of the pair. His huge sword gave him the reach advantage while fighting Yamato but something was off. He couldn't understand how Yamato was reading his attacks so easily. He seemed to dodge with ease. This frustrated Zabuza. Gradually his attacks became more sloppy and Yamato was able to land some counter attacks. Taking a step back to analyze the situation Zabuza realized something. He knew this woman's face from somewhere. He had seen it in a bingo book before. "_That's it._"

"So, that's how this guy could dodge my attacks so easily. I knew I recognized you from somewhere, Genjutsu Mistress. Why don't we kick this up a notch."

Zabuza had his sword raised ready to charge when Hinata's scream was heard by Kurenai. "Naruko." said Kurenai with worry in her voice.

Zabuza took advantage of her distraction. He charged her ready to strike.

"Kurenai!" Yamato tried to grab her attention and ran after her.

Zabuza's sword came down just as Yamato pushed Kurenai out of the way. Zabuza's attack caught Yamato in the chest causing sever damage. Yamato fell to the ground unconscious with a large slice across his body.

**With Naruko.**

Naruko was in a similar position as her sensei although she didn't know it. "Yamato!"

Naruko heard a scream which sounded like Kurenai That woke her up. Naruko slowly lifted her head and saw her sensei laying on the ground with a pool a blood. Her eyes widened in shock. "_No no no no!_" Naruko thought her sensei was dead.

Haku's voice snapped Naruko out of her shocked state. "Looks like Zabuza is almost finished. I told you this could have been avoided."

Hearing this infuriated Naruko like never before. "_**Kill them. Kill them all!**_" Naruko heard a voice in her head. A blood red hue surrounded Naruko as she stood up. The senbon stuck in Naruko dropped to the ground and her wounds closed up. Nauko's normally green eyes turned crimson. Haku saw this and attacked. Throwing more senbon at Naruko who stood motionless. The senbon burned up the instant they hit the red aura. "_What technique is this. Its extremely dangerous._" thought Haku.

Naruko, in her rage filled haze started her attack. A root shot out from her body surrounded in the red chakra and shattered a mirror in front of her. The mirror reappeared a second later.

"You can not escape this jutsu. I'm sorry I must end this now." replied Haku.

"NNNAHHHHHH!" Naruko screamed. Her rage was growing. More roots shot out of her body this time. Enough to shatter every mirror, breaking Haku's jutsu. Shattering all the mirrors did more then break the jutsu. One of the roots impaled Haku through the chest, pinning him to the ground.

Naruko walked over to Haku's pinned body, the root holding him down. Haku knew he was finished. "Zabuza-sama...I've failed." Blood began to fall from Haku's mouth. The enraged Naruko looked Haku in the eyes as more roots slowly made their way towards Haku.

"Naruko stop!" Hinata shouted pleading for her teammate to snap out of it.

Naruko paused and looked at Hinata. Hinata made eye contact with Naruko and jumped back, scared. Naruko's facial expression said it all, her emotions were dead. All she saw was red, and all she felt was bloodlust. Naruko turned her attention back to Haku. The three roots that were coming out of her body instantly shot towards Haku and impaled him. One through his head and and two more through his chest. Blood was in a pool around Haku and some splashed on Naruko's face. She lifted her head and Haku's blood started running down her cheeks. She started to walk towards Zabuza. "_**I will destroy you!**_"

Naruko was walking towards Zabuza when her head felt like it was about to explode. "AAHHGGG" Naruko dropped to her knees clutching her head in pain. She heard a voice in her head that was not the fox. "_Calm yourself child. Do not taint the life force of the green with this vile power._"

Naruko continued to scream as her skin burned from the red chakra. Naruko's gut told her to listen to this voice. Slowly the red chakra receded and Naruko returned to normal, but clearly exhausted.

"Haku..." Zabuza walked over to Haku's dead body. Then he looked at Naruko. "You're dead!"

Zabuza charged at a defenseless Naruko determined to end her life, but was stopped by a kunai through the ribs and into his heart. Kurenai pulled the kunai out of Zabuza's body and he dropped to the ground beside Naruko. Naruko looked at Zabuza's body and immediately remembered why she was in a rage in the first place. "Yamato-sensei!"

Naruko stood up and ran over to Yamato. He was breathing lightly and was close to death, Naruko knew he didn't have long before it was to late. Kurenai ran over and joined Naruko.

"I'm sorry Naruko I looked away for one second." Kurenai spoke with sadness in her voice.

Naruko didn't speak, she blamed Kurenai for what happened and knew if she spoke her mind things would not end well. Naruko started to pick up Yamato when a large group of people walked onto the bridge.

"Well well, looks like the Demon of the Mist was all talk." said a short fat man with glasses on.

"Gatou!" screamed Tazuna.

Kurenai looked at Naruko and spoke. "Take him to the hospital now and send word to Konoha, Yamato will need a medical ninjas help. Go!"

Naruko jumped away with Yamato when Hinata and Shino joined with their sensei. "What do we do sensei?" asked Hinata.

"We finish our mission." she said, with determination.

**A few days later**

**Hospital**

Yamato was slowly recovering after the battle at the bridge. Naruko was becoming distant, she blamed Kurenai for what happened to Yamato. Yamato saw how Naruko was acting and after asking her about it learned she blamed her team for Yamato's condition. He assured her that that wasn't the case. He told Naruko he knew what he was doing and it could have turned out to me much worse. Naruko said she understood but Yamato could see she still couldn't get over it.

Yamato had asked Naruko what happen after he took Zabuza's attack. Naruko said she had been filled with rage and the foxes power became her own. After killing Haku she felt a pain in her head. The green calmed her down and told her she shouldn't use the foxes power. It seemed like The Green and the foxes chakra weren't compatable. Yamato warned her not to use the foxes chakra if she could help it.

Kurenai had been spending time training her team. Naruko seemed to be avoiding her so she worked with Hinata and Shino, seeing they needed more work compared to Naruko. Also, she knew the Chunin Exams were coming up soon and if the last few days were any indicator, she thought her team would be ready. As long as Naruko was level headed enough.

Over the next few days Yamato had healed up nicely. He wasn't 100% but he was healed enough to travel. The team was gathered at the finished bridge getting ready to head back to Konoha.

Tazuna and his family, along with many people of the town where there to see them off.

"We can't thank you enough." spoke Tsunami, getting a reaction from the crowd that said they agreed.

"Yeah, sorry for all the trouble I put you guys through, but it worked out in the end." said a smiling Tazuna.

Naruko remained stoic through the ordeal not saying a word. She wanted to get back to Konoha ad be done with this place. The two Jonin seeing Naruko's impatience decided to head out. The team said their final goodbyes and left for home.

"What are you going to name the bridges gramps?" Asked Inari.

"Well I know it sounds corny but I think The Bridge of Hope is fitting. Thanks to those nin there is hope for our country now."

**A few days later**

At training ground 8, Team Kurenai called a meeting to discuss the future with her team. After reporting the success of their last mission to the Hokage, he was slightly upset at how things unfolded. Naruko tapping into the foxes power could prove troublesome. If her attitude was a show of things to come, the fox might come into play more often. The Hokage ordered Kurenai and Yamato to keep and eye out for any signs Naruko was becoming unstable. The old man didn't want to believe the fox was influencing Naruko but had to remain open to the option.

Pushing her conversation with the Hokage to the back of her mind, Kurenai greeted her team. "Good morning guys, I have some good news. The Chunin Exams are right around the corner and I've decided to enter Team 8."

Taking a few minutes to absorb what their sensei said, Hinata and Shino looked at each other, looking for some kind of confirmation. Nodding to each other they looked at Naruko for her answer.

"What? I'm ready." said Naruko not paying attention to her team.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable Kurenai broke the silence. "Great, the next 2 months we will be working on refining your teamwork, analytical skills, and learning a few jutsu to help you guys out. Take today to relax because you've got some hard training starting bright and early tomorrow." Kurenai finished smiling at her team.

Shino and Hinata decided to grab a bite to eat and talk about the upcoming examine. When they asked Naruko if she wanted to join she simply said she was busy. Shino and Hinata walked away feeling as if their teammate was dismissing them. Naruko tuned to walk the other direction when Kurenai stopped her.

"Naruko can I speak to you." It wasn't a question.

Naruko didn't say anything just looked at her sensei. "You seem a little distant, why didn't you take your teammates offer of lunch?"

"I said I was busy and I am. I need to continue my training, something we all need, sensei." Naruto said with attitude.

Kurenai felt the subtle attack Naruko sent her way.

"It's true that we all could use training, but that's what the next few months are for, you can afford a day off."

"I guess we disagree." said a bored Naruko.

Sighing Kurenai spoke. "Naruko it would be a good idea to work with your team not alone, the exams are much safer if the team works well together."

"Don't worry sensei, I won't do anything to put _my teammates_ in harms way." Said Naruko with a smile.

This time Naruko's attack wasn't so subtle. Kurenai knew what Naruko was getting at. "Look, Naruko.."

"Are we done, sensei?"

"You're dismissed."

Naruko left using her familiar root shunshin. "_These next few months are going to make or break this team. I wish I could have done things better._"


End file.
